Take a Chance
by trixiemhaye
Summary: "So when you feel like trying again, reach out and take my hand."
1. Chapter 1

Another day at work means another helluva tiring day. If I just don't love what I'm doing, I'd definitely ditched this long time ago.

It was a hot afternoon when I arrived in the building that I'm working for. Walking inside, I was confused as to why is there a lot more people here than before. My questions were answered when I saw three divas from the main roster and two hall of famers talking to themselves. Obviously, some of the main roster went here to watch TakeOver. Then it hit me just now, tonight is TakeOver! Oh gosh, I'm definitely not ready.. Tonight for the divas match, there is a fatal-four-way match to determine the number 1 contender for the NXT Womens Championship. And guess where the Championship match will be held? At Summerslam!

Entering the divas locker room, I heard Bayley and Carmella talking about main roster guys.

"I saw him a while ago. He's really hot."

"All the guys for you are hot." Bayley replied laughing.

"No way! He is really the hottest for me."

Making my presence known, I ask, "Who is it this time Carmella?"

"OMG Kass! I saw Ambrose, the man of my lustful dreams! He's effin hot and like really a sweet talker! He wished me luck even though I am not in the match.

Like dude? Really?!" She laughs. "Let's go meet him! C'mon, I'll introuce you to him."

"Is that necessary?"

"Well, I wanted to find a way to talk to him." She blushed. "Let's goooo!"

Heading to catering, we spotted Dean Ambrose. And again, Carmella blushed like crazy. She's really obsessed with this guy and I don't understand why. I mean, yeah he's kinda hot. Oh well, who am I kidding? He's really hot! But he's kinda... I don't know. I can't put the words in it.

Being crazy as she is, Carmella called him like they were friends for a long time. "Dean!"

Ambrose smiled and walked over to us. "Oh hey, it's you again. Sup?"

"Oh it's me again. Hahaha! I just want you to meet my friend Kassidy. Kass, this is Dean. Dean, Kass."

I swallowed my food and talk, "Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you. You were Galina's friend, right?" I nod. "Joe's talking about you, saying his whole family was rooting for you for tonight's match."

"Oh wow! I didn't know about that." I don't know what to reply considering that's really flattering. I better call Joe later and thank his family.

And great. Carmella left me with this hot of a thing. If you were not my friend Carmella, I'd definitely drag this man out and rape him. Oh what the hell I'm talking about? That's ew.

With his friend, Seth Rollins calling him. He looked at me one last time and said, "I'm also rooting for you. I hope to see you at Summerslam. Good luck." And left with a wink, leaving me stunned.

What the hell, Ambrose! How can I concentrate for my match?!

* * *

Sasha, Bayley, Becky and I are waiting in the gorilla for our match. As we already knew who was going to win, we just pray that the match will be great and the fans will love it.

While Sasha's walking down to the ring, I feel someone behind me tapping me. Turning around, I look up to Ambrose and ask him what's up.

"Just wanna say good luck again. My money's on you."

I just laughed at him and turn around again.

_I wanna treat you like a queen. I wanna love you tonight. Sexy lady with a pretty brown eyes, let me know if you down to ride._

Hearing my music, hearing the fans screaming felt surreal. This is the biggest match of my career so far. I just hope I won't mess this up. Seeing as the other three divas are waiting for me in the ring, I walked down the ramp and into the ring faster. Jojo started introducing all of us.

"And from Chicago, Illinois.. Kassidy Roseee!" Hearing my name, I raised my hand and people started screaming and chearing for me.

After a good 12-minute match... finally!

"Here is your winner and the number 1 contender for the Women's Championship at Summerslam, Kassidy Rose!"

The referee raised my hand indicating that I won. I can't help but smile as I see the crowd cheering for me. I'm glad that they were happy that I was the one who won the match. And I promise that I won't let them down.

When I walked backstage, Hunter was waiting for me and hugged me and told me that he's so proud of me. I just smiled at him and murmured "thank you". I don't know what to say anymore. I AM SPEECHLESS. I don't handle well compliments especially the one coming from the boss. When I turn around, the girls enveloped me in a group hug and congratulating me, including the Women's Champion herself, Charlotte. I didn't know I was crying until they wiped my tears for me. I thanked them and hugged them before I continue my walk to the catering to get a bottle of water. I saw some of the guys in the catering and they congratulated me as well.

As I was walking back to the locker room, I heard Ambrose calling me. Again. He walked over to me and smile, "Hey tough chick!"

I shook my head and laugh at his nickname for me, "I know you're going to congratulate me as well, so thank you in advance."

"Oh you won? I wasn't able to watch the match coz I was on the phone the whole time."

I frowned and felt embarrassed. First of all, I thought he's going to watch my match because he keeps on wishing me luck. And second of all, why did I just say that and embarrassed myself? Oh gosh I need to get my way out of this. "Ohh, I see. I need to go now."

I started walking away when I felt him gently grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I was only kidding. Of course, I watched your match. That's the one I'm looking forward to the most."

I blushed and laugh, "I hate you. That's embarrassing!"

He laughs and oh gosh I love his laugh. "So you free tomorrow night?"

I froze and looked at him. Is he- is he asking me out? WHAT THE HELL. Say yes already, Kassidy! Don't make him wait, you freak! When I was about to answer him, Carmella ran to me and hug me tight and kept saying that she's so proud of me. Before I even have the chance to thank her, she already turned her back at me and look at Dean. "Oh hey Dean, what are you guys talking about?"

I froze again and forgot that she's fuckin' obsessed with this guy who is asking me out.

"Nothing, Ambrose here just said congratulations to me." Carmella nods and before another word was said, I walked away from them and leave the two of them alone. As I enter the locker room, I'm glad that none of the divas are here so I can concentrate on my thoughts. What the fuck just happened? Instead of me celebrating my match, I was here thinking of what Dean freakin' Ambrose asked me. Ugh I blamed Carmella! If she didn't introduce me and Ambrose to each other, none of these will happened. I hope after tonight, everything will be back to normal. Glad that I won't see him again in Summerslam and that's in two months so maybe everything will be back to normal. Maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

Kassidy woke up to her phone ringing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 2 in the morning. "Fuckin' asshole. This better be good." she muttered to herself. Grabbing her phone, she saw that it was unknown number. She ignored the phone and lie on bed again. After a minute, she felt her phone vibrated and look who text her. Sighing at the text, she already knew who was it.

_Hey, tough chick. It's me. Why didn't you answer my call?  
Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Why did you call? And you better give me a damn good answer because it's freakin' 2 in the morning and I'm sleeping.  
Well, you never gave me an answer earlier when I asked you something.  
__I don't know what you're talking about. What did you asked me?  
Really? You're going to pretend you don't remember?  
Well, I don't really remember...  
_

She didn't receive a reply after that so she starts to lie down again. After 5 minutes of staring at ceiling, her phone started ringing. She smiled when she saw that it's him again. "Hello?"

"What? You think I would give up easily?"

She just laugh and didn't answer.

"So what's your answer to my question?"

"I don't know you're asking me." She laughs. "I'm pretty sure though, you can repeat it."

He laughs. "Oh so you just want me to repeat it?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Let's go out tonight."

"Hey! That's not a question. More like you're telling me."

"Well, considering I know that you want to, I don't have to ask anymore."

"You're so full of yourself Ambrose."

"Really? You're calling me Ambrose? I'm not Dean Ambrose. This is Jonathan Good."

"I'm sorry? Who was that?"

"Oh really?"

Laughing, she answered, "I'm kidding!"

"So, the answer?"

"You said it wasn't a question!"

"Hmmmmmm so it means?"

"I don't know. What you think it means?"

"Gosh woman!" He exclaimed.

She laughs out loud. "Yes! Okay! Fine! What more do you want?"

"You."

"Shut up!" She groaned. "Can I sleep now, please?"

"Woaaaah it's already 4? I didn't notice the time." He laughs. "Okay sleep now tough chick."

"K."

"I'll see you tonight."

Sleepily, she replied, "Whatever."

He laughs. "Good night tough chick."

"Night Jon!"

She hung up immediately and push her face to her pillow and sleep.

* * *

When Kassidy woke up at 8:30, she smells food and immediately rush out of bed. She forgot that she was the one assigned to cook today. She was supposedly be cooking at 7 in the morning, but thanks to the almighty Jonathan Good for making her stay up late. Maybe Mercedes was already hungry that's why she already cooked breakfast. She was living with Sasha Banks for 7 months now since she debuted on NXT and they have a schedule on who's going to cook breakfast. She walked out of her bedroom and greeted her friend.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to set my alarm."

"Maybe you forgot because you stayed up late talking to someone."

Kassidy frozed and thought _what the hell? Did she heard everything? Oh my freakin' gosh!_

I screamed at her playfully, "What the hell you bitch, what did you heard?"

She laughed and asked, "Is that Ambrose?"

_Okay, so she's not sure about it. So I can lie and tell other guy's name. _Kassidy thought.

"C'mon Kass! I know you're thinking about lying."

"Okay fine. Yes, that's him." Kass groaned. "Oh gosh!"

"What? What's your problem?"

"Don't tell Carmella! She's gonna kill me. You know she's so obsessed with that guy!"

Mercedes thinks and said, "Hmmm. If you do something for me."

"Oh gosh Mercedes really?!" Kass sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"Ask Dean to introduce me to Seth!" Mercedes happily replied with matching clapping and jumping.

"Oh I forgot that my friends are into hounds.. Okay fine!"

So the deal's settled. Kassidy don't know if she's looking forward to tonight. First, she's nervous. Second, she's freaking nervous. And third, what the hell she's really freakin' nervous. She don't know what would Carmella feel if she told her. Or should she tell her? She shouldn't think about it now. She'll think about it later if she's gonna tell her friend about the "date" that she's having with her friend's crush.

* * *

When she was checking out herself in the mirror at 6 pm, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and shocked that Jonathan was there. Instead of greeting him, she told him, "You're freaking me out. Last night, you called me. I don't even know where you got my number. And now, you're standing here at my house."

Jon laughed at her and said, "Relax tough chick. Simple. I asked Galina."

"Okay, so how will I know if you really asked her or you just stole her phone and get my number?"

"Uhmm, let's call her?" He asked.

"No, thanks. Okay, I believe you."

Jon greeted Mercedes with a simple wave when she walked out of her room. She returned it with a smile and talked to Kassidy, "Hey Kass! Don't forget our deal?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Kassidy dragged Jon out of the house and into the rental car. She was about to open the door of the passenger seat when Jon stopped her and opened it for her. She blushed, smiled at him and sit inside. All of a sudden, she's starting to look forward to this date, if this was even called that. Pushing her worries out of her mind, she thinks positive that it will be a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

The date went well than Kassidy expected. Jon brought her at a nice restaurant then they watched movies. She never really understood the movie that they watched because she's too busy blushing about the fact that Jon's arm was on her shoulder the whole time they were watching. Now, Jon was walking her to her house after their date.

"So.." Jon started. "Bye?"

"Uhm. Yeah, thank you. I had fun. See you tomorrow?" Kassidy asked hopefully.

"I had so much fun too." He takes her hand and she smiled at him. "I have an early flight tomorrow to Pennsylvania. Days off's over. Back to work."

She fake smiled at said, "Oh, okay. Be safe." She was about to open the door when he takes her hand and hug her from behind.

"I'll be here on my next day off." He whispered to her.

She face him and hug his waist. "I don't wanna let you go." She whispered.

He laugh and said, "Then don't. I don't have a problem with it." He smiled at her.

She laughs. "You should go now. It's getting late."

He nods and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you Wednesday, I promise."

After she said her goodbye to Jon, she open the door and not shocked that Sasha is at the door, probably listening.

"Why am I not surprised that you were listening?" Kassidy asked Sasha.

Sasha laughs and shakes her head. "Oh no! I'm not." She denied. "Okay, maybe I am. Just curious as to why you're taking so slow to come in cause I heard the car 30 minutes ago."

"Duh! We talked."

"I don't wanna let you go." Sasha mocked Kassidy.

Kassidy groaned and yelled at her. "I HATE YOU MERCEDES!"

"No, you don't! Or I'll tell Carmella." Sasha laughs.

"Oh gosh." Kassidy frowned. "I wonder what Carmella's reaction be if she found out."

"Well, she better accept the fact that you're the one that her crush likes."

"What if she gets mad at me?" She was so worried about what will be Carmella's reaction about the so called date.

"It's her problem."

* * *

Next morning, she woke up on the knock on her bedroom. She wonder what Sasha wants at 5:00 in the morning.

"It's fuckin' early. What the hell do you want?" Kassidy told Sasha after she opened her door.

"Well, thanks to your visitor too for waking me up this early." Sasha muttered to Kassidy and went to her bedroom.

Jon hugged Kassidy and greeted, "Good Morning! I brought you coffee." He gave her coffee and she sip on it. "I think your friend's mad at me." He laughs.

"Don't mind her, Seth Rollins' number will make her happy." She told him.

"Oh, I'll tell Colby that."

"What are you doing here by the way? You have an early flight, right?" She wondered.

"Yeah, 7:30 flight. I should go now. I just want to see you again." He smiled at her.

"Aren't you a sweet thing?" Kassidy teased. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Be safe."

He kissed her forehead and said, "I will. I'll call you when I land."

* * *

After watching Monday Night RAW, Kassidy received a text from Jon asking her if it's alright if he called her. She replied immediately that it is fine. And in a matter of minutes, her phone rang and Jon is already calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, tough chick."

She smiled. "Hey lunatic!" She laughs. "I watched you."

"I knew you miss me already." He laughs. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You tape Smackdown at Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah."

"So? How was that?"

"I'll leave right after my match was done so I can spend some time with you."

Kassidy blushed. "Hmmm, okay. Can't wait to see you too tomorrow. You should rest now, it's late."

"You too, tough chick. See you in my dreams tonight." They laughed. "Good night Kass."

After she hung up her phone, she screamed so loud. Sasha went to her room and asked her what's her problem.

"Nothing, just got off the phone with.. you know who." Kassidy blushed.

"Of course, I know who it is. What did he say?"

"He'll be here tomorrow."

"Here? As in here in our house? He'll stay here in your room? Are you too sleeping together or what?" Sasha asked curiously.

Kassidy laughed at her friend. "No, I think he can stay here in my room then I'll crash at your room. What do you think?"

"Hmmmm. How about we invite Carmella?" Sasha laughed at Kassidy's reaction then add, "Just kidding!"

Kassidy wondered how long will she keep this from Carmella? She deserves to know because first of all, she was the one who introduced them to each other. And well, of course she's her friend and she should tell her. _Maybe, Carmella will be okay with it. __After all, she's beautiful and there are other guys who's way hotter than Dean fuckin' Ambrose. _Kassidy thought.


End file.
